The Stars Have Gone Out
by vamptigergal
Summary: 'It's been a month since the stars had gone out. The stars we see now represent a life of a contractors were non-mages but have weird abilities that seem like magic but they have a payment. There are Dolls now too. Last week, Lucy and I ran into a contractor called the Black Reaper on our mission. If I hadn't started that fight with him, Lucy wouldn't be hurt.' Natsu thought crying


Hello everyone! This is a cross over of my two favorite animes, please enjoy! *Bows*

* * *

"Natsu-san, she'll be fine," a blue haired girl whispered to the pink haired teen, after healing the blonde haired girl on the bed.

The pink haired teen nodding, whipping his eyes, "Thanks Wendy...I know she'll be fine. She's the strongest member of Team Natsu after all...I'm just pissed at myself for not being able to protect her!"

The blue haired girl patted his back as the pink haired teen laid his head against the bed whispering, "Don't blame yourself, Natsu-san. When Lucy-san wakes up, she won't want to see you crying."

Wendy left Natsu alone with the unconscious Lucy in the infirmary. Natsu climbs on the bed and holds Lucy close, letting the memory play again as a few tears fall into her hair.

_"Really Natsu! I can't believe you destroyed that garden!" a blonde celestial mage yells at the pink haired teen fire mage that's walking next to her, "We lost half the reward to repairs! It's a good thing we live together or else I couldn't pay rent!"_

_"Sorry Luce..." mutters the pink haired fire mage pulling his blonde companion close, "I just hate it when guys start making eyes at my girlfriend... You can punish me when we get home."_

_Lucy smiles and kisses Natsu softly, "Oh I will Dragon boy, don't worry about that."_

_Natsu smirks as they continue to walk home, "Hey Luce...I've been thinking one day we should get married, huh?"_

_Lucy blushing, "Where did that come from Natsu?"_

_"Just thinking out loud Luce..." Natsu smiles at her walking backwards into a man wearing a mask with a purple bolt over the right eye and a black jacket over black clothing, "Hey! Don't just stand around!"_

_Natsu punching the masked man's stomach, the man grabs Natsu's arm and throws him in to a tree. Lucy runs over to Natsu who is getting up yelling to the man, "That wasn't very smart... I'm all fired up now!"_

_"Black Reaper..." Lucy whispers seeing the mask and trying to pull Natsu away, "Natsu please... It's the Black Reaper, the contractor..."_

_"Luce I can handle some masked man pretending to be the Black Reaper." Natsu yells running towards the man getting ready to use, "Roar of the fire dragon!"_

_The Black Reaper easily doges the fire and throws a wire that wraps around Natsu's scarf. Natsu ripping the wire from him burns it and eats the fire, "Thanks for the meal."_

_Lucy spotting a young girl about 16 with silver hair and pale purple eyes walking towards the fight. While thinking fast Lucy calls of Loki, who appears and turns to help Natsu fight. The girl looks over at the masked man as Lucy approaches her reaching out to grab her arm._

_"DONT TOUCH YIN!" yells the Black Reaper, glowing blue while grabbing Lucy's arm before she touches the girl called Yin and electrocutes her, blood falling from Lucy's mouth._

_Lucy screaming as she falls into Natsu's arms. Natsu growling at the retreating figure of the masked man holding the girl running away. Loki kneeling next to Lucy's half-conscious body, yells "Natsu get her to Wendy now!"_

_Loki disappears as Lucy lose conscious, Natsu running with Lucy in a bride style carry to the guild, where he kicks the door in yelling for Wendy to help and save Lucy. Erza trying to take Lucy's body from Natsu, who will not let go. Erza gives up and drags Natsu by his scarf to the infirmary; Wendy pushes Natsu off of Lucy to look her over. Erza restrings Natsu who is flaying to get back to Lucy. As Wendy starts healing Lucy, Erza yells holding a sword to Natsu's neck "Natsu explain what happened!"_

_Natsu relaxes enough to tell them everything, once he finished he sits by Lucy's bed, taking her hand in his, "I was stupid and now Lucy is paying the price. This time it might cost her, her life..."_

_Erza and Wendy exchanging a look and leave Natsu alone with Lucy. Tears stream down his face as he buries his head in the blanket next to her body._

Lucy's eyes flutter open for the first time in a week. A puffy, red eyed Natsu smiles down at her, "Hey Luce. Missed ya."

Lucy laying her head against his chest, "Natsu what happened? I feel gross like I haven't showered in a month."

Natsu sighing but still a small smile for her, "You passed out and have been unconscious for a week. I'll go get Wendy so you can take a quick shower then get healed again... I love you Lucy."

"Love you too Natsu. And thank you for carrying and protecting me, like always." Lucy whispers leaning in to kiss his lips, Natsu pulls away fast.

"It's all my fault you got hurt in the first place. I don't deserve your kisses." Natsu laying his forehead against Lucy's.

Lucy smiling and pulls his scarf so he has to kiss her, "Too bad... I haven't had a single kiss with my boyfriend in a week. And you owe me for losing half our reward money. I think this is a fair trade for now."

Natsu smiling and kisses her nose softly, "You need a shower then healing, hun."

Lucy takes Natsu's help to get to the bathroom and the shower inside, before he runs to tell everyone the good news and get Wendy to heal her back up. A new smell, almost like the guy that hurt Lucy...Natsu stops and sniffs the air, following the sent to a tall man, dark blue hair that hangs in his pale blue eyes and a new fairy tail mark in black on his right top shoulder under his white tank top and black pants.

"Hi, I'm Lee Hei, new to Fairy Tail. This is Kristi Yin, I can put the mark on her Mirajane." the man said kneeling beside the young girl with silver hair in a high pony tail tied in a pale purple ribbon, purple dress, white cropped jacket and black flats. Natsu leans over the man to smell him better before growling.

Erza calls from her place at the bar, "Natsu that's rude. Do I need to re-teach you manners?"

Mira laughs as Natsu growls, "You smell like that stupid masked man that hurt my Luce. Why is that?"

The girl looks down at the man still kneeling after putting the silver fairy tail mark on her left ankle, and whispers "Hei..."

"I know..." the man says getting up, "You mean the Black Reaper...then your right, I'm him. But I had a reason for pushing that blonde away..."

"Well Lee, Hei or Black Reaper... whoever the hell you are! Now's the time to explain why..." Natsu yells as Gray and Erza move to his side, both ready to grab his arms to help him back, "Hurting my friends is a bad idea, worsted when it's my girlfriend."

Hei sighing and looking to the master, "Master, can you explain it to the guild? Natsu show me where Luce is and I'll personally explain it to you. Everything..."

"It's Lucy. No but Natsu can call me Luce..." Lucy says leaning on the door frame of the infirmary in a rode with wet hair.

Natsu turning from the main hall and going to help Lucy get dressed, a scowl etched on his face. Master Marvok answering Hei, "Go Hei, I can explain everything the way you did. Take Yin, Wendy can look you over once she is done with Lucy."

Hei grabs Yin's hand and follows Natsu into the side room. Natsu growling and ripping closed the curtains around the bed, "Look in here and I will kill you. Don't even think about testing me right now."

"Hei..." Yin mutters looking at Natsu's shape on the curtain; Hei replies "I wouldn't. I didn't mean to hurt you Lucy... I just couldn't let you touch Yin."

"I was going to help her by getting her out of there. I know Natsu, his destroys things but if he ever hurts a person... He tears himself up over it with guild." Lucy calls out as she whines at Natsu helping her back in bed. Once she is in bed, Natsu opens the curtains then sits next to her in the bed, eyes still narrowing and a scowl on his face.

Yin takes the chair Wendy had just vacated and looks at Lucy, who smiles at her. Natsu glaring at Hei as he pulls another chair up to sit by Yin.

"Explain.." Natsu growls, though relaxes a little when Lucy pulls his arm around her shoulders and leans into him, "Before I lose it."

Hei sighing, "We've been on the run from a group called the Syndicate. They want to use Yin and a contractor for some evil plan then kill her. See Yin and that contractor arent normal, they are Izanami and Izanagi of the Earth prophase. We heard there was someone from Fairy Tail that could help up...I didn't see your marks or else I would have begged you to help us. I would have never attacked you if I had known...Even if you had started the fight; I needed to find this guild and that person."

Natsu growling and getting ready to hit Hei as Lucy specks up, "WE believe you Hei. Right Natsu? How can we help?"

Natsu, rubbing his side where Lucy hit him, nods and gets up. Holding his hand out to Hei says, "Your Fairy Tail now Hei. Welcome to the family, we'll do everything we can to keep Yin safe with you. Luce, I need to talk to Wendy about what you need and when. Don't make that face at me; it's for your own good."

As Natsu turns to leave, he places a hand on Yin's small shoulder saying to her, "You too Yin. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Na...Nat...Natsu..." Yin mutters turning to look at the pink haired teen fire mage who has already left. Hei whips around as his eyes go wide, "No...Yin... Look at me.. Remember only me!"

Lucy swings her legs over the bed and wraps Yin in a hug as she turns to look at Hei, "Everything will be okay Hei. We'll all be here to help protect her."

"Let her go! I hadn't finished Explaining! Anyone who touches Yin, gets targeted by Izanami! That's why I stopped you the first time Lucy!" Hei cursing grabbing Yin making her faces him.

"Targeted how Hei..." Lucy asks going pale..

"Let's just say you're not going anywhere tonight and neither is Natsu. Stay away from moon light and sleep where it's very dark tonight here." Hei mutters as he goes around closing curtains, "Better yet just stay here for the week. That's safer. Yin and I will stay in here..."

Lucy nods and slips out in to the main hall. Natsu and Gray started fighting. Mira hands Lucy a milkshake and a pill. Lucy wrinkles her nose at the pill but takes it when Erza glares at her over a bite of cake. Mira smiling as Lucy takes the pill and then downs the milkshake, muttering "I hate the taste... thank you Mira.."

Lucy asks Mira, "can you put the cots up in the archives?"

Mira agrees but then asks, "Why, if I may."

"Yin... seems Hei thinks it's safer to have Natsu and I stay here cause we touched her." Lucy explains while drinking a second shake.

Mira laughing, "Oh yes. Anyone who touches Izanami gets targeted. It seems Hei was handling that alone for a while, I am sure the idea he now has to share that responsibility with another guy is too much. But maybe sharing with you won't be too bad of an idea with him."

Lucy blushing as she relises what Mira is saying, running up to the infirmary. Glaring at Hei, Lucy yells "Why didn't you start with that! I don't want her going after Natsu!"

Hei sighing and holding a sleeping Yin, "I don't want that either, but once the moon raises...I can't control her. She never knew anyone else touch but mine since the change started, I don't know how she'll react now. I do know one thing, neither of you could keep up with her."

"Can't keep up? Ha." Natsu laughing and grabbing Lucy's waist, "You don't know my stamina Hei. But that's not the point here, I wouldn't go after Yin. No matter what Hei."

Lucy slapping Natsu and blushing, "Don't go saying double meaning things Natsu!"

Hei laughing at them, "Well the master told everyone what I've been doing to help Yin. I won't tell a soul Lucy about your stamina too."

Natsu now laughs and nods to Hei, "So all of us are staying here? Luce I sent Happy to get the bedding. He'll be back in five. You need to rest, let's get the bed set up for ya."

Lucy leans onto Natsu, glad not to be standing alone anymore and kisses him before being picked up bridle style. Natsu takes Lucy down to the archives before returning to talk to Hei alone. Hei is getting up from his place by the sleeping form of Yin, rubbing his stomach. Natsu motions for Hei to follow him down stairs.

"I'm sorry this all happened Natsu." Hei sighs as Natsu laughs, "Don't worry Hei. We in Fairy Tail stand together. Now let's eat, Mira made a feast and letting it sit is a crime to me."

Natsu flops on the bench and digs in, Hei follows slowly, watching Natsu eat the flame chicken and all other fire dishes.

Hei muttering in shock, "How... Why?"

Natsu shrugs finishing the dish in front of him, "I'm the fire dragon slayer, so I eat fire to keep my flame running. Wendy, the blue haired girl that looked you and Lucy over, she's the sky dragon Slayer. she eats air, I don't understand that one. To me it seems a lot like breathing, maybe that's why she never eats that much as Gajeel and I do. Oh and Gajeel is out last Dragon Slayer, he covers Iron, but don't lend him your silverware.. Since he joined we've had to get six hundred thousand new sets, he just eats them."

Hei's jaw drops as Natsu continues to eat after finishing all the fire dishes and now has moved on to normal ones. Hei then claps his hands together quietly and says 'itadakmasu' before eating . The boys talk and laugh getting to know the other. Natsu learns Hei had a sister who loved to watch the stars back on their world. Hei learns Natsu's father was a dragon named Igneel. Lucy's screams jerk the boys back to reality, Natsu jumps up and begins to run to her but stops to quickly explain, "Luce has been having nightmares that everyone is dying and it's her fault. It's been happening since the stars feel. I need to go help her. You go to Yin."

"Natsu... Thank you, but if Yin shows up... just let her go. She won't be my Yin." Hei says walking towards the infirmary as Natsu give a quick nod then jumps down the stairs and right into the makeshift bed. Natsu whispers to Lucy, "Luce its okay. See I am alive, I am here. Luce it's a dream."

Lucy clinging to Natsu and holding him close by his vest, making his body act like a shield to hers. Natsu smiles at her till she calms down enough to sleep again, he nuzzles her hair and holds her close. Only falling asleep after two hours of watching her face go from pain of losing her friends in the spirit world as well as on Earthland to happier dreams of weddings and the real stars.

Hei on the other hand, was not so lucky. Izanami pinned him the second the door was close. Kissing his neck and whispering in Yin's soft voice, "Hei."

"Yin, it's okay I'm here. I won't let you do." Hei whispers back as she rips his shirt off.

**_-Next day-_**

"Lucy it's so good to see you again." Loki purrs holding Lucy's hand against his check.

Lucy laughing and pulling her hand back, "Thank you Loki. It's good to be awake too."

Yin walking down to see Lucy, mutters when she sees them,"Lucey... Loki...Leo!"

Yin throwing her arms around the Lion's chest, who pulls her close and smiles into her hair. Loki purring, "Good to see you too Izanami. Where's Izanagi?"

"I don't know... Izanagi is looking...again..." Yin replies emotionless.

Loki nodding, "He never changes, does he. By the way your son is a great ruler. He let me come back after my last master died. my punishment is serving Lucy, but I am not complain."

Lucy looking at them confused, "Care to explain Loki?"

"Izanami and Izanagi are the Spirit King's parents Lucy. They created the Spirit World for us spirits. But because Izanagi had that world, he wanted to destroy this world." Loki said coldly as his eyes go cold and lost in memories that are not at all happy.

Yin burring her head against his chest adds, "I never wanted to destroy Earthland nor Earth, both were good to me and my children. It is wonderful to see you all grown up Loki. You look so different here then when I last saw you on Earth. Tell me how everyone is."

Loki blushing and kisses Yin's silver hair, "Aquarius is still dating Scorpio. Aries is talking again with me; I think we are friends again. Capricorn, Sagittarius, Gemini, Virgo, Cancer and Taurus all are doing great. We all serve Lucy of course. I haven't heard from the other two Zodiac members but they were doing fine. All minor spirits are still hyper as ever."

Hei seeing a man holding Yin and kissing her hair freaks out yelling, "Don't you people understand the danger?"

"Lee...My you've grown a lot. It's been years since I saw you last, Where's that cute little sister Xing? Do you remember me? It's Leo..." Loki says pulling Hei in to a hug, Hei tenses at his sister's name, "I can hold Izanami, since I am a child of the Spirit world."

Yin nods as Lucy explains, "Loki is one of my Zodiac spirits Hei. As a celestial mage, I need keys to call them and use them to help me fight. I can call..."

"AQUARIOUS!" Yin yells in an un-doll like tone. Lucy smiling and pulling the water bender key from her key ring and plunging it into the glass of water besides her calling Aquarius.

"How dare you interrupt...MY QUEEN! How have you been! We all miss you!" Aquarius exclaims hugging Yin and kissing her cheek.

Yin replies doll like again, "I'm fine my dear girl. It is good to hear you and Scorpio are still dating."

Hei sits next to Lucy and Loki as the other Zodiacs Lucy have come out and hug Yin, talking before sending the next one. Loki explains why they all love Yin so much, never taking his eyes off her.

Hei slowly understanding it asks, "Yin, Why'd dint you tell me then? This is what the syndicate is after! The power to not only destroy worlds but create and travel to new ones. That's how we left Earth and came here!"

Loki glaring, growling and grabbing Hei, "Never speak to our queen that way. I don't care if you are an old friend or the big Black Reaper!"

Loki throws Hei out of the basement as Natsu is entering. Natsu helps Hei up before asking Loki what happened.

Loki yelling loud enough for Mira to hear him on the roof, "HE IS NOT ALLOWED NEAR IZUNAMI AGAIN! I'LL KILL HIM IF HE DOES! AND NATSU IF YOUR GOING TO STAND IN MY FUCKING WAY TO STOP ME, YOU'LL JOIN HIM!"

Natsu is shocked when Lucy yells back, just as loud, "LOKI THAT WAS OUR OF LINE! Hei is our friend just as Yin is. Hei has been protecting her alone for a long time! You pulling that, I don't even want to call you a friend Loki...no Leo!"

Lucy force closing Loki's gate and falls into Hei's arms. Hei whispers, "You didn't have to do that. He had a reason for it...I was being Irrational and should have thought before acting."

"Yeah Luce, that was harsh. You know how Loki is about women and keeping them safe. Hei had hurt you and it seemed like he might have looked like he could hurt Yin too." Natsu started as Lucy cuts him off, "I don't care what he's reasons were! I will not stand having one of my spirits doing that! he threatened my boyfriend and a friend! No one does that!"

Yin sitting in the chair by the make shift bed, acting like nothing happened, calls "Hei..."

Hei runs over to her and pulls her close for a hug, "I am sorry I yelled Yin."

Yin putting her pointer fingures to the side of her mouth to make herself smile at him, "Hei..."

Hei nods understands, turning to Lucy who is now in Natsu's arms, "Lucy please call Loki again. He's the one we were looking for."

Natsu replying in a growl, "No. Luce needs to rest and I'll be damned if some stupid playboy spirit will hurt her!"

Lucy smiles at them, "Ever since the stars fell, my magic has gotten weak. I can only call the Zodiacs, Loki and Virgo were good at coming out on their own without me saying their name or saying I need them. But now... my powers have gotten very weak..."

Hei looking down, "I didn't know. Your type of magic needs the stars and with contractors in the world there are no stars. And I was the one that hurt you...It's all my fault!"

"Hei.." Yin spoke holding his hands close.

"Yin. No one blames Hei or you for this. It happened. We move on, we grow. I am Erza," a scarlet haired mage said holding out two cakes to the two newest members, "This is my way of saving welcome to Fairy Tail There's another nine in the hall for you Hei. Yin told Mira you can eat as much as 15 people, almost as much as Natsu."

"Hey! I out ate him last night!" Natsu yelled, helping Lucy lay down to take a nap.

Hei laughing and smiling for the first time, "Only cause I never saw someone actually eating fire or hearing about people who eat metals and air!"

"Re-match!" Natsu grins and runs out to the main hall with Hei following him.

Erza rolls her eyes as Yin walks out, the boys yelling playful insults at each other.

"Oiy, Natsu!" Gray yelling at Hei and Natsu race past, nearly knocking him to the ground, "What the hell flame head?"

Natsu growls back in a reply as he and Hei skid to a stop each grabbing a cake. Hei yells 'idatacimasu' causing Natsu to look at him before digging in to the cake. Gray standing there in shock as Erza walks out and faints. Erza regaining consciousness yells, "MY CAKES! NATSU HEI!"

Gray and the rest of the guild fall over laughing as Erza requires her armor to the Flame Empress. Natsu seeing this asks Hei, "Hei you can take her...my magic is kind of canceled out by this armor..."

Hei looking Erza over before grabbing his mark and jacket, throwing them on and dropping his voice a few octaves out of habit, "Erza Scarlet, be ready for the Black Reaper!"

Hei throwing one of his knives with wires attacked at Erza, who grabs it and wraps it around her wrist. Hei starts to glow blue and his eyes glow red as Erza screams. Natsu taking the opportunity to strike hits Erza with his iron fist of the fire dragon, snapping the wire. Hei stops glowing blue and looks around, taking the mask off.

Erza stun at begin beaten by them asks, "Hei what was that? How did you glow?"

Hei looking down at the mask, "Contractor remembers? That glow was synchotron radiation; it shows when a contractor uses their powers. Mine is electivity and in extreme cases, I can move partials supersonic... BK-201 is my star.."

Mira smiling as she pulls out the book of all contractor names and star coordinates. Fainting at what she sees, the master looks at it and yells, "HEI! That star is registered to someone by the name of Xing, going by Bai... Explain?"

He drops his mask, "That's right. BK-201 is...was... my sister's star originally. Back on earth, in heaven's war... that was 15 years ago... but the humans had created an anti-contractor weapon to destroy them. I was human but I had fought on the syndicate side with my sister. Bai was able to destroy the weapon but in the proses her power, star and maybe even herself fused with me. I'm actually a hybrid contractor human mix. I discovered all this in Hell's war. Really no one has noticed I never had to pay a payment even Bai had one; she had to sleep after each use... Contractors have to pay a payment no matter what; some pay it before and others after..."

Natsu bursts out laughing; Gray and Elfman join in before Gajeel calling out, "Nope! Hei you're our only contractor in Fairy Tail. Other than Lisanna turning in to a doll, our guild has always been mages. This is the first time we have seen your powers, well other than Natsu and Lucy."

Marvok now standing on the second floor railing calls out "Children! One of our new members seems to think we in Fairy Tail judge him. But we are Fairy Tail, we follow our own paths and lead the way into the future no rules can change that! We accept him and our other new member Yin as well as Lisanna still! They are family, they are friends. We live and care for them that is what makes us Fairy Tail!"

The master holds up his left hand, holding his pointer finger straight up and thumb slightly out, palm facing behind him. Everyone shoots their hands up in the same fashion before yelling, "WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!"

Hei looks around and sees Natsu smiling at him, Erza nodding to him to follow, Gray Motioning to put his hand up as well, even Yin's hand is in the air and a half smile on her face without the help of fingers. Hei hitting the floor as tears spill down his face as Team Natsu, minus Lucy who was sleeping and add Yin, Mira, Wendy over to him. Yin leans down and whispers, "Hei...Smile Hei...Smile..."

Hei looks up as more tears run down his pale face, "I'm happy Yin. I haven't had true friends since my team in Heavens war. Then I had Huang, Mao and you. Now there's Fairy Tail..."

Yin kneels and wraps her arms around Hei, letting his head rest on her shoulder as his tears stain the white jacket she wears over her purple dress. Natsu and Gray exchange grins as the girls all hug each other. Cana smiles at the group before asking, "Fairy Tail Welcome Party?"

The guild erupted in cheers and calls for different drinks that Lisanna and Mira handed out. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel started a brawl and soon everyone but the master, Mira, Yin and Hei were in on the fight. Mira excuses herself to go check on Lucy.

"How are you feeling, Lucy?" Mira asks the girl lying under a pink comforter with a blue cay lying on the pillow next to her forms head.

Lucy growling in rely "Why does Fairy Tail have to be such a party guild? Their too loud, Mira..."

"Celebrating is Fairy Tail's thing Lucy. Would you change our parties for new members? Now that we all know everything is okay, I mean they just joined us yesterday." Mira said sliding under the comforter.

"Really? Everyone acted like they had been members for a while." Lucy said snuggling close to the white haired form S-class mage and the purring blue cat.

Mira wrapping an arm around Lucy's frame, "We didn't throw you a party till you and Natsu brought Romeo's father home."

Lucy nods, remembering that day, before falling back asleep holding the purring blue cat close.

**_-That night: Moon Risen-_**

Lucy had moved in her sleep, now lying on her back, Mira had since also fallen asleep cuddling Lucy. Happy had taken over Natsu's pillow when Yin pulling on Lucy's night shirt sleeve.

"Lucey..." Yin whispered, trying to lay next to Lucy.

Mira waking up, mummers, "Yin. How are you? Did you have fun?"

Yin nodding to Mira as she got up and left, then moving to take Mira's vacant spot. Yin now pulling on Lucy's shirt whispers "Lucey..."

Lucy waking up looks at Yin, "Yin. What time is it?"

"Night, about 9:30." Yin replies almost automatic.

Lucy looking around for Hei and Natsu, "What? Where's Hei...Natsu!"

"Can you call Leo for me...?" Yin asks pleading in her eyes.

Lucy nods and calls Loki. Loki nods quickly to Lucy before scoping up Yin muttering in her hair, "You need me, my queen?"

"Izanagi..." Yin replies coldly. Loki nods as Hei and Natsu come running down from Lucy's scream.

"Mira told me Yin was here! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?" Natsu yelling and moving to stand by Lucy and Happy.

Hei grabbing Natsu's shoulder to calm him, "Yin...You have a reason for this. Its Izanagi, he's on the move?"

Yin nods to Hei before turning to Loki, "Leo... Its time.."

"Yes, Izanami." Loki bowing to her, "Lucy, be safe. Natsu...Don't let Lucy or Hei leave this room. Only you, We can trust you alone. Lucy I am sorry, but I am lifting our contract till this fight is over."

Yin holding Hei's hand, "I am sorry Hei. Goodbye Hei."

"Yin, no! You can't leave me too! I can't lose another important person to me! Please no Yin!" Hei crying and pulling her close, resting her head against his chest. Yin wraps her arms around Hei's neck before pushing away from him. Laying a hand on Lucy's forehead, Yin smiling down at her as Hei and Lucy glow blue with synchotron radiation with Yin. Natsu gulping as this plays out.

"WHATS HAPPENING!" Lucy screams and falls out of the bed, right into Hei's arms.

Hei grabbing Lucy and pulling her away from Yin, tears clouding his eyes. Natsu jumps back from Yin's outstretched hand and grabs the still asleep Happy, calling "Yin! Stop this, you're hurting your friends! Loki do something!"

Loki grabs Yin's hand and they disappear in gold light. Lucy slowly uncovers her eyes as Hei lets her go. Hei pushing himself to the bed and then crawling under the comforter muttering "Yin...Mao... Huang...Amber...Xing...Why is it when I start to care!"

Lucy and Natsu exchanging a look as Happy purrs against Hei's arms. Hei wraps the blue cat in a hug as he cries himself into hic-ups of whys.

"Luce..."Natsu whines as Lucy climbs in the bed next to Hei and pulls him close to her.

"It's okay Hei. In Fairy Tail, we live for our friends that have died; we protect the ones that live. Remember, Hei?" Lucy whispers rocking Hei in one arm while showing the sign everyone had used a couple hours before. Natsu sliding in the bed on the other side of Hei, taking his free hand "We Are Fairy Tail!"

Hei looking up at Lucy and Natsu, both smiling down at him, whispers back "Fairy Tail... our family... Let's get Yin back!"

Happy purring against Hei's upper arm, "AYE!"

Hei looking down at the blue cat in his arms, "You...You can talk!"

"Aye Sir! Never heard a cat talk before?" Happy chirped resting his head against Natsu's hand

"Mao could, but he was a contractor before that. His power allowed him to take over any animal mind, but he liked being a black cat the best. Even when spring came and he changed from his black cat form, not that it stopped the she-cats ever. He was a good friend..." Hei smiled back at the smiling cat.

Happy purring, "I like Mao..."

"Me too Happy," Natsu smiled leaning on to Lucy, so they were all closer.

"Mao...Sounds like you two were close friends, Hei." Lucy whispers, laying her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"A mother, a father and two kids, how cute." Loki said reappearing beside the bed, holding his side, "Thanks Natsu for helping."

Natsu growling as Loki holds his hand out to him then Hei, "If we're a family, why do you think I'd let you near my sons?"

Hei laughing at Natsu's reaction, "I am sure I am older then you Natsu, by at least six years."

"Doesn't matter Luce belongs to me." Natsu playful slaps the back of Hei's head. Making Hei pretend it hurts and Lucy and Happy laugh.

"Now Now Now, Natsu. We could still break up and I might go out with Hei...or even Loki here." Lucy joked pushing away from the pouting pink haired fire mage.

"I would love that," Loki purred playful pulling Lucy close to him, "But let's leave that for another day. I have a message for you, Lucy. The Spirit King said you'd understand it, 'Do not let Izanagi near Izanami. If you must use the fire whip to kill him. Remind Hei, he alone can save her.' Do you understand?"

Natsu growling and holding Lucy close to his body, making Lucy laugh and kiss him before replying, "Yes. Tell us where they are, Loki. We'll end this now."

Hei shaking, "She's at the lake... Loki you know where Izanagi is..."

Loki nodding to Hei, Hei continues, "Take them to him. Lucy, you have to kill him or else this world will never see the stars again.."

Loki looking at the ground adds, "You know what that means for us, Lucy... We'll die then."

Lucy hic-upping and clinging to a smirking Natsu, yells """"''NO!"

"Lucy... you know it's true. You can feel your keys slowly going cold... its takes everything out of you just to keep the Zodiac's gold. The others have gone cold to you." Loki said tears in his eyes.

Lucy grabbing the whip Virgo gave her in Edolas, "NO. I will not allow my friends to die! I will fight to get my other keys back to normal and keep you all safe, Loki!"

"So I am back to Loki again. Good I hate being called Leo all the time." Loki laughing pulling Lucy by her hand to him. Natsu' grabbing his other hand to join them, calls out too Happy as the light wraps them, "take care of Hei, Happy!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy chirps while shielding his eyes, then turning to Hei, "Where to Hei Lee?"

"Just call me Hei, Happy. To that little lake between Hargeon and Magnolia." Hei replies grabbing his mask and jacket before running out of the guild hall. Happy grabbing Hei to fly them there.

"Fast huh?" Happy chirps as Hei puts on the mast. Hei replies "Better then running at least."

**-*Blue Pegasus*-**

"Where the hell is Loki!" Hibiki yells into the empty room.

"He was with his master, of course, love." Loki appearing purrs into Hibiki's ear.

Hibiki glaring at the smirking lion and the two other people holding his hands. Lucy letting go falls into Hibiki's bed, smiling over at them.

"Hey Hibiki, heard you needed Fairy Tail's help!" Natsu says looking around for the threat, "Where's this izunagias person?"

"Izanagi, Natsu!" Lucy says pointing to a boy no other than ten with the same silver hair and pale purple eyes as Yin, "That's him!"

Hibiki nodding, helping Lucy up, "That's Izanagi Lucy."

"He's so young!" Lucy screams, "We can't kill him!"

"Luce..." Natsu growling as Lucy collapse back and Loki's form wavers, "Remember."

"I know, but..." Lucy starts Loki cuts in "No, don't use Fairy Tail as a crutch for this! If you don't kill him, everyone died Lucy!"

Lucy nods with tears in her eyes and the nightmares playing in her mind, "I know, but to take a life..."

Natsu grinning, "Then let me take care of it. I still owe ya Luce, and I've been damned like this before. But Fairy Tail only damns us when we turn away from our friends and don't help those in need!"

Loki nodding, "Let's do this Natsu, Lucy you need to rest. I am going to have to use your magic now, I am sorry."

Lucy smiling as Hibiki keeps her up, "Natsu...Loki...No. I'm the one the spirit king charged me with this task. Hibiki let me go."

Hibiki looking over at Natsu, who nodded so Lucy stepped away and towards the young boy, her whip out.

"You are the one that wants to kill my friends? Well I can't allow that!" Lucy yells throwing the end of the whip at the child's neck.

"I want Izanami..." The child said, as Lucy begins glowing blue again, "Bring me her and this will all end."

"NO! Yin is our friend! She is a member of Fairy Tail! She is Yin of Fairy Tail!" Lucy yells, nearly letting the whip fall from her hands. Natsu stepping forwards and holding Lucy up, his body now glowing the same blue as well, "We in Fairy Tail always stand together."

Natsu letting his hand fall on Lucy's hand and the whip, fire running towards the boy's neck. He started on fire as both Natsu and Lucy fall back, Natsu hitting the floor holding Lucy in his arms.

**-Lake-**

Yin standing with her feet in the lake, her specter in the moons reflection. Hapy letting Hei fall to the ground once his feet hit the ground Hei starts running towards Yin.

"Yin! There's something I've been wanted to tell you!" Hei yells grabbing the doll's stiff body, "I love you. I've loved you since that day we meet. When I thought you had been taken, I wanted to cry. I did all this to be with you! Yin please answer me!"

"Goodbye Hei." Yin spoke softly as tears run down her face.

Hei takes his mask and throws it at her specter, hitting said specter before sinking to the bottom of the lake, "No! The Black Reaper is dead Yin. No contractor or doll can love, we both know that. But I do, and I know you do too."

Yin looks at him, eyes searching his eyes for a sign of truth, "Hei..."

"Yin, you're not a doll. You're not Izanami. You are Yin of Fairy Tail, you are the girl who healed my heart. You are my moon in the starless night of my life." Hei now on his knees crying out.

"Hei of Fairy Tail...Hei...My Hei..." Yin muttering as she kneels next to him and pulling him close.

Happy was the only one that saw Yin's specter leave the water and burst into flames. Yin crying out at the death of her specter.

**_-*~Months Later~*-_**

"Hei..." Yin calls out waking up alone in a huge bed.

"Right here, Yin." Hei says walking out of the small bathroom, towel over his shoulders. Yin smiles as he climbs back in their bed, "I thought it was all a dream..."

There's a knock on the door, a voice calling out, "YIN! It's girl's day out! Are you coming? Levy-chan needs up to be fitted for our dresses!"

Lucy of course was beating on the door; back in perfect health since the real stars returned Beside her was her pink haired fiancé and her blue haired best friend. Natsu now yelling, "Come on Hei! We got to get to training or rick being killed by Erza! Gajeel would kill us if she didn't! Let's go!"

Hei was tempted to let them stay out there, but he knew the pink haired fire dragon slayer wouldn't give up. Even if they pretended not to be there, he could smell them. Yin laughing at that though, kissing Hei before pulling on her dress and jacket before going to the door. Once the door was opened, the blonde and blue haired girls grabbed Yin and raced off to the fitting and day full of shopping. Hei now laughing, grabbing his black bullet proof jacket then running with Natsu to the guild's training field. Hei could only smile at the thought, 'Life is perfect.' Natsu, almost reading Hei's mind said, "It'll only go up, Fairy Tail Promise!"

Natsu and Hei smiling as Erza reequips her armor and Gajeel's skin covers in metal scales. Yin speaking in Hei's mind, "Yep, life is perfect! Perfect indeed..."

* * *

So what did you think? I know its not perfict... my computer derped out so theres proably a lot of mistakes in it. Review and tell me what you think, Till we meet again!


End file.
